


Between These Sheets

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Boys In Love, ChanSoo - Freeform, Domestic Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lemon, M/M, Making Love, Top Park Chanyeol, annoyed neighbour, chansoo power couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ChanSoo in love. Who gives a damn about the neighbour next door, huh?Alternative title; Morning Delight (?)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Between These Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies.  
> as a major chansoo shipper, I came up with this <3  
> anyways, I hope you're all in good health and take care of yourselves in this difficult period of time  
> enjoy :))

Yet another day when they got _literally_ tangled; Kyungsoo was on top of Chanyeol, trapping him on the bed with his limbs wrapped around the taller guy, as if there was the slightest chance he would escape. Now, don’t get Chanyeol wrong. He loves cuddling and especially when it’s his boyfriend the one cuddling him, but this was borderly uncomfortable; he couldn’t feel his lower body, and that was the reason he woke up grumbling. In his effort to move, he elbowed Soo’s shoulder, who, in turn, woke up whining.   
  
“Ya, Chanyeol!”   
  
“I can’t feel my legs…”   
  
A knee came really close to the space between Yeol’s spread legs, and once it touched that area, Yeol moaned, lolling his head back. Kyungsoo stared at him curiously, now that he had sat up, legs drawn together, between Yeol’s endless legs. “I thought you were numb,” he teased, smirking.   
  
“Hmm.” Chanyeol reached out, touching Kyungsoo’s naked back, pulling him close for a morning kiss. Eventually, he got to kiss Kyungsoo’s temple because the latter turned his head sideways at the last moment. “Kyungsoo,” he whined his name.   
  
“You’ve got morning breath.”   
  
“Yeah, because we were _both_ sleeping.”   
  
The sound of a slap on naked skin was heard, a second later.   
  
“Ow! Kyungsoo!”  
  
The culprit laughed, seeing his handprint on Chanyeol’s broad chest. Suddenly, he got upturned, with his now bent legs surrounding the taller’s hips. His look could be characterized as bewildered. “Noooo!”   
  
Chanyeol smiled cheekily, lowering his head some more. Chanyeol pecked his boyfriend’s lips, who was whining beneath him, writhing to be set free. When he got off of him and the bed, Kyungsoo sighed in relief.  
  
“Come here, you.”   
  
“No. What are you doing– YAH!” Kyungsoo felt his boyfriend’s tight grip on him, but he was really frightened when he was put over his shoulder. Kyungsoo’s small fists hit Chanyeol’s back, but the latter didn’t put him down until they got in the bathroom.  
  
After they brushed their teeth without any word exchanged in front of the mirror. They returned to their shared bedroom; Chanyeol placed Kyungsoo gently on the bed, and the shorter scooted over as Chanyeol climbed on the soft mattress as well. Chanyeol’s knees surrounded Soo’s hips, and he connected their lips in a sweet kiss as long as his thumbs traced circles on the soft velvety skin of his short boyfriend’s waist. Only small breaths were heard, while their hands touched as much skin as possible, giving each other love.   
  
In a matter of minutes, their clothes ― those still remaining, which were their sweatpants and boxer briefs ― were thrown across the floor. Yeol shoved his hand between their pillows where they sometimes kept the lube. With gentle movements and a generous amount of lube, Chanyeol prepped his boyfriend, who was moaning and panting in the kiss, whimpering his lover’s name over and over.   
  
Then, with slow motions Chanyeol entered his boyfriend, causing the smaller’s moans in the room to increase in volume during the process of adjustment to the intrusion of his girth. With extra attention, he swiped his thumb underneath Kyungsoo's eyelids, collecting the teardrops there, whilst he attentively watched the gradual change of his expression once Chanyeol bottomed out; Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back to his head as he let out the loudest moan so far.   
  
Subsequently, it was the sound of skin against skin, the passionate kissing and their quick breaths and desperate moans that filled the entire room, as well as the sporadic sound of the headboard hitting the wall every so often.   
  
Chanyeol looked at his boyfriend adoringly, infatuated with his image at the moment; flushed cheeks, dilated pupils from the passion, parted red plush lips that let out frequent moans.   
  
“I love you,” he said, kissing his jawline, and keeping a steady rhythm on his hips’ movements.   
  
“I love you too,” Kyungsoo moaned out, once again letting his eyes roll back and close momentarily right when Chanyeol picked up the pace. He then lifted Soo’s leg, brushing precisely on a sensitive spot inside that made Kyungsoo see stars and whimper in ecstasy. “Right there… Please. M-more,” he pleaded, spreading his fingers on Chanyeol’s back, which gripped his shoulder for dear life before.   
  
Chanyeol’s moves became more vigorous and powerful, as the knots inside his tummy twisted, for sure getting closer to his climax. The tight feeling of his boyfriend’s heat brought him closer, and they kissed again as they finished together, without having to let each other know, because they were just so in sync. His movements gradually slowed down until he was just grinding, while his hands caressed Kyungsoo’s thighs, as they both tried to catch their breaths back. The smiled in the kiss, arms hugging the other so carefully and with so much love. A peck later, Yeol pushed back Soo’s sweaty locks, and the shorter guy did the same to the boy above.   
  
A rhythmic thumping on the wall interrupted them, and Chanyeol looked at the wall on cue.   
  
“Are you done fucking now?”   
  
Chanyeol burst in laughter in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, while the other’s face turned crimson from the embarrassment. Maybe in cartoons they’d catch on fire.   
  
“Thank you!” Now _that_ was drenched in irony.  
  
They still chuckled in each other’s arms, until Chanyeol pulled out of his boyfriend, laying down next to him, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s slim waist protectively. “Babe, we need to clean up.”   
  
Kyungsoo could never have enough of the affectionate nicknames Chanyeol called him, and his rosy cheeks never failed to prove it. He closed his eyes as Chanyeol’s hand tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “But I want to sleep.”  
  
“But look at the mess we made. _Especially,_ you.”   
  
“It’ll be still here when we wake up.”   
  
“But you're going to nag me non-stop later.”   
  
“It’s okay, because you love me.”  
  
“You suck.” Chanyeol said with his lips in a pout.   
  
“I think you do, babe,” Kyungsoo said with a cheeky smile. Ah, right, because oftentimes Chanyeol would please him _this way_ when Kyungsoo was about to come. Of course. And Kyungsoo didn’t look in the slightest sorry about the dick joke. Chanyeol slapped his bicep, anyway.   
  
“Ow! You’re a dick,” Soo complained, rubbing the stinging flesh and then looked at his boyfriend with a pout. _Babysoo?_ Yeah, right. Yet, Chanyeol still had fallen for him.  
  
“But you love me,” he repeated his previous words, slightly in a mocking tone.   
  
Kyungsoo chuckled lightly, his eyes shining with glee and love. “I do.”   
  
Those two words were something Chanyeol would love to hear when it would be time to exchange their vows. He would dream about that day, but never admitted doing so.   
  
Eventually, Chanyeol let go of Kyungsoo, disposing of the used condom in the bin they had at the corner of the room, a few centimetres from the bedside table. He then lied down next to his boyfriend, enveloping him in his loving arms.  
  
“‘night Yeol,” Kyungsoo said drowsily, snuggling in his chest, kissing the pec and brushing his lips on the very sensitive nipple for a few seconds, even though he knew that Chanyeol _knew_ what he was doing.   
  
“It’s literally 12 in the afternoon,” Chanyeol said, laughing softly and leaving a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead.   
  
“You _just_ noticed? Douchebag!” and another bang on the wall.   
  
Chanyeol and Kyungsoo chuckled again, cuddled under their bed-sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡  
> kudos and comments are appreciated :))


End file.
